Die neue Erfahrung
by M9
Summary: Duncan hat einen neuen Computer und geht chatten und ratet mal, wen er trifft? *g* genau... Charas: Duncan, Methos, Amanda


Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Highlander gehören nicht mir, auch wenn es mir ziemlichen Spaß macht den schottischen Pfadfinder etwas zu ärgern. Geld wird auch nichts verdient mit der Story.

Sonstiges: Die Geschichte umfaßt 2693 Wörter, die Veria so nett war Beta zu lesen. Falls ihr nach dem Lesen der Story Lust habt ein wenig Feedback zu geben: Nur her damit ;) Nehm' ich gerne...*g*

****

**Die neue Erfahrung**

Seacouver:

Duncan war gerade beim Renovieren und neu Einrichten. Er war fast fertig, nur zwei Dinge mußten noch erledigt werden.

Das neue Bett mußte aufgebaut werden und der neue Computer.

Ersteres konnte noch nicht gemacht werden, da der Lieferant sich verspätete. Das zweite war der Teil seiner Wohnungseinrichtung, um welches er sich die ganze Zeit gedrückt hatte.

Duncan ließ sich auf sein Matratzenlager fallen. *Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß mein neues Bett solange braucht, hätte ich Methos noch nicht mein Altes geschenkt.* grübelte er.

Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er sich auf und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Ein herrliches Bild, diese tollen Antiquitäten. Das neue Bett – er hatte sich eines im klassischen Stil herausgesucht – würde gut dazu passen.

Nur eines störte seine traute Zweisamkeit mit seiner neuen Einrichtung.

In der Ecke – er wollte gar nicht hinsehen – stand eine gelbe Kiste.

Duncan wußte genau, daß in dieser Kiste sein Computer auf ihn lauerte. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das war das einzige, was er momentan noch erledigen konnte. Nur wollte er irgendwie nicht.

„Ach, sei kein Jammerlappen." befahl er sich selbst und stand auf, um zum Computer hinüberzugehen. 

Er schnappte sich die Kiste und öffnete sie vorsichtig – so, als ob er aufpassen wollte, daß ihn der Inhalt nicht anspringen konnte. Dann hob er den Bildschirm heraus und stellte ihn auf seinen – eigens für diesen Zweck gekauften – Computertisch.

Dann kam die Styroporverschalung, die unter dem Bildschirm lag. So kam er schließlich zum Tower, den er ebenfalls vorsichtig an seinen neuen Platz stellte.

Er beförderte erst mal den Abfall der Verpackung in den Mülleimer. Dann suchte er die Produktinformation und die darin enthaltenen Anweisungen, wie der Computer nun genau aufzubauen war.

„Ich würde jetzt viel lieber mit Amanda in MIB2 gehen, als dieses Teil aufzubauen..." fluchte er, als er das Kabelwirrwarr sah. „...aber ich weiß ja nicht, wo sie gerade steckt..."

Dann machte er sich mutig daran ein Kabel nach dem anderen in die Monitoranschlüsse zu stecken. Dann kam der Tower an die Reihe und schon nach einer Viertelstunde steckte alles so, wie es das Schema auf Seite 2 seines Handbuches anzeigte.

„Das ging ja schnell..." freute sich Mac.

„Wie war das?" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Der Verkäufer in dem Computerladen sagte: Einfach einschalten. Es ist alles installiert..."

Er suchte das On-Knöpfchen und drückte zaghaft darauf.

Sofort erwachte das Monster ‚Computer' zum Leben.

Er summte und ein leiser hoher Ton war zu vernehmen.

Dann drückte er am Bildschirm auf den gleichen Knopf und sah Zahlenkolonnen und Befehle auf dem Monitor vorbeirauschen.

Irgendwann erschien dann das ihm schon wohlvertraute Windows Symbol und er setzte sich erfreut an die Maus. „Der erste Computer, den ich zusammengebaut habe...und er funktioniert..." lachte er laut.

Dann sah er nach, was alles auf dem Computer zu finden war.

Word und Excel kannte er schon, aber er fand auch Unbekanntes, wie z.B. eine Datei, die Flashplayer hieß oder ein Programm, welches das Symbol eines Froschkopfes zeigte.

Er suchte noch nach Programmbeschreibungen, als er einen Buzz spürte. Der Aufzug ratterte und die allzeit fröhlich überdrehte Amanda kam hereinspaziert.

„Hi Duncan..." flötete sie „ich bin wieder aus meinem Urlaub zurück..."

Dann entdeckte sie den neuen Computer. „Hey, hast du auch schon Internet?"

Mac zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Hast du auch schon gesehen? Ich habe die Wohnung neu eingerichtet..."

„Jaja, ist schön geworden." erwiderte Amanda, ohne sich umzusehen. Sie stützte sich auf Duncans Schultern und sah auf den Bildschirm.

„Klick mal da drauf..."

Duncan schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Antiquitäten, welche schon einen gewissen Wert darstellten und einiges an Ästhetik in den Raum brachten ignorierte sie, aber nicht den neuen Computer.

Er seufzte und beschloß ihr den Gefallen zu tun. „Was ist das für ein Programm?" fragte er, als er die Maus darauf zu bewegte.

„Der Zugang zum Internet." verkündete Amanda mit einem theatralischen Unterton.

Mac schüttelte wieder den Kopf, klickte aber - Amanda zuliebe - auf den Icon. Ein Fenster erschien und die Website der Computerfirma baute sich auf.

„Siehst du, und schon bist du im www." meinte Amanda grinsend.

„Und was soll ich nun darin?" fragte Duncan naiv.

„Na surfen...und vielleicht Joe eine eMail schreiben, damit er weiß, daß du auch endlich in unserem Jahrhundert angelangt bist..."

Duncan warf ihr einen Schmollblick zu. „Jaja, ich hab den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schon verstanden...Kannst du mir wenigstens zeigen, wie das geht?"

Amanda gab ihm eine Einweisung. Zuerst mußte er eine eMail schreiben. Sie half ihm ein Internetkonto einzurichten und zeigte ihm, wie er die eMails jederzeit abrufen konnte. „Siehst du, das ist die Adressleiste." sie drückte ihren Finger auf den Bildschirm. „Da gibst du die Seite an, auf die du möchtest." dann tippte sie schnell eine Seite ein. „Und das ist eine Suchmaschine, mit der du wirklich alles im web findest."

Sie gab ihm Anweisungen, wie er etwas suchen könnte. Dann schleppte sie ihn (virtuell gesehen) noch in einen Chat.

„Hier unterhalten sich Leute. Das ist wie am Telefon, nur schriftlich." erläuterte sie dem staunenden MacLeod, der sich anstrengen mußte, die ganzen Informationen aufzunehmen, die ihm Amanda an den Kopf klatschte. „Hier sind Emoticons, so kommst du wieder raus...hier mußt du einen Decknamen eingeben..." sie rasselte alles auf einmal herunter.

„Hey, nicht so schnell!" beschwerte der Highlander sich.

Amanda sah pikiert zu ihm hinab. „Dann teste ich jetzt dein neues Sofa und guck ein wenig in meine Künstlerzeitschrift. Du kannst dann das eben erklärte ausprobieren und wenn du Fragen hast, bin ich ja gleich da drüben."

Sie schnappte ihre Umhängetasche, die sie vorher neben Duncans Computersessel abgelegt hatte und machte es sich wirklich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Duncan sah ihr verdattert nach. Dann entschloß er sich aber dazu ihren Rat anzunehmen. Besser, wenn er jetzt rumprobierte, wenn jemand da war, der ihm bei Problemen helfen konnte, als später, wenn er alleine und ratlos vor einem abgestürzten Gerät saß.

Er drehte sich herum und ging surfen.

***

Eine Stunde später klickte er sich immer noch durchs World Wide Web. Amanda saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und blätterte in ihrer Zeitschrift.

Da erscholl Duncans Stimme wieder in der Stille. „Amanda, ich will gerade in einen Chat. Wie soll ich mich denn nennen?"

Amanda sprang auf. *Duncan geht freiwillig in einen Chatroom? Scheint im ja inzwischen richtig Spaß zu machen im Internet...* Sie ging zu ihm rüber und sah, was auf dem Monitor stand. 

‚Zugang zum Chat Brot und Spiele: Geben sie einen Namen ein'

Sie mußte husten. *Der Kerl ist doch tatsächlich in einen Erotikchat geraten...*

„Duncan, weißt du auch, was das Thema dieses Chats ist, nicht daß die über Themen reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast?"

„Na ich denke über Essen und Spiele." meinte Duncan über ihre Frage verwundert.

*Er hat keine Ahnung* stellte Amanda fest. Dann schlich sich ein kleiner Teufel in ihr Gehirn. „Nimm ONH." sie grinste innerlich.

Duncan nickte und tippte mit dem Einfingersuchsystem die drei Buchstaben ein. „Und was heißt das?"

„Das erzähl ich dir, wenn ich vom Einkaufen zurück bin..." meinte Amanda, schon auf dem Weg zum Kamin. Dort lieh sie sich Duncans Kreditkarte *Schön, daß der Schotte immer so vertrauensselig ist*. Dann verschwand sie über den Fahrstuhl aus der Wohnung.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen zerrte sie noch ihr Handy aus der Tasche und rief Methos an. Sie erzählte ihm, wo Duncan gerade gelandet war.

„Wo ist er drin?" schrillte die Stimme des alten Mannes aus dem Hörer.

„In Brot und Spiele..."

„Das ist ja..." Methos konnte es nicht fassen.

„Du..." fing Amanda wieder an. „Ich dachte, wir spielen ihm mal einen Streich..."

Methos hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ja??"

„Sein Name lautet ONH, geh doch auch mal in den Chat und spiel interessierte Single."

Aus dem Hörer war ein Prusten zu vernehmen. „Amanda du bist uuuuunmöglich." kam als nächstes. „Aber ich mach das. Ich bin schon zu neugierig, was Duncan sich alles traut, so anonym." Dann war er aus der Leitung verschwunden.

Amanda starrte einen Moment auf ihr Telefon. „Der war jetzt ja schnell weg..."

Dann umfasste sie die Kreditkarte fester. Sie lächelte fröhlich.

Amanda ging shoppen.

***

Duncan hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit im Chat eingeloggt.

‚ONH hat den Raum betreten' kam eine Meldung in dem Fenster, welches sich geöffnet hatte.

‚Hiiiiiiiii' kam gleich drauf eine Meldung.

Duncan tippte ebenfalls dieses Begrüßungswort ein und schickte es ab.

Dann kam noch jemand dazu. ‚Who loves ya, Baby?'

Die andere Person antwortete: ‚Eeeeeeeveryboooody' und hinter dem Wort erschien ein kleines gelbes etwas.

Ein lachender Smiley, wie Duncan feststellte.

Der Smiley gefiel dem Highlander. Nur die Unterhaltung, die da abging nicht.

‚Whujajawhujaja'

‚Gack gack gack'

‚kitzle dich an den Füßen*

Duncan starrte verwundert auf den Bildschirm. „Was für Verrückte sind denn das jetzt?" fragte er sich stirnrunzelnd.

Da kam schon wieder eine neue Meldung.

‚ROG hat den Raum betreten'

‚Hi' kam es von dem Neuankömmling.

‚Hi' wurde ihm von den beiden tobenden geantwortet. Dann beschäftigten sie sich wieder miteinander und ließen die neuen außen vor.

Auch Duncan tippte ein: ‚Hallo'

‚Wie geht's?' fragte ROG in den Raum.

Die anderen Beiden reagierten nicht. Man hörte überhaupt nichts mehr von ihnen. Da fragte Duncan ‚Mit wem redest du gerade.'

‚Mit dir, sonst sind ja alle mit Privatchats beschäftigt.'

‚Was sind Privatchats?' fragte Duncan unwissend.

‚Mom' erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

‚Was heißt das jetzt?' 

Duncans Frage wurde im gleichen Moment beantwortet. Ein weiteres Fenster ging auf. ‚ROG schickt ihnen eine private Message, wollen sie sie annehmen?'

Mac klickte neugierig auf ‚ja'

‚Mom=ein Moment bitte' konnte er gleich darauf lesen. Dann ging es sehr schnell weiter.

‚Das hier ist ein Privatchat'

‚Bist wohl neu im www, wenn du das noch nicht weißt?'

Duncan antwortete. ‚Ja, habe erst vorhin den Computer angeschlossen.'

‚Und dann gleich in Brot und Spiele' ein lachender Smiley was vor dem nächsten Wort zusehen ‚Respekt'

Als nächstes kam ‚ROG flirtet mit ONH'

Duncan wurde leicht rot.

‚Du kennst mich doch gar nicht...'

‚Na und?'

‚ROG flirtet mit ONH' ein Augenaufschlagssmiley garnierte diese Nachricht.

Duncan mußt lachen und probierte auch Smileys aus.

Erst klickte er auf den Lachenden, dann auf einen mit dunkler Brille und dann fand er auch diesen Augen aufschlagenden Smiley.

Ein Herzchen tragender Smiley kam zurück.

Duncan machte dieses Smileys verschicken so langsam spaß. Er schickte den gleichen Smiley zurück und wartete auf Antwort...

***

In seiner Wohnung saß Methos am Computer und amüsierte sich königlich. Er chattete mit dem Highlander, ohne daß dieser wußte, daß er es war. Gerade kam ein Herzchensmiley zurück. Der alte Mann beschloß Duncan herauszufordern.

‚Schon mal das Kamasutra gelesen?' tippte er mit seiner Tastatur.

Er konnte sich so richtig vorstellen, wie der Highlander vom Stuhl kippte bei der Frage. Dann schnappte er sich eines seiner Muffins und biß genüßlich hinein. *Wenn Duncan wüßte...* Er bekam einen Lachanfall.

***

Duncan starrte auf die Frage, die auf seinem Bildschirm glänzte.

Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten...

Aber nein, er hatte sich vorgenommen kein Jammerlappen zu sein, und sein Gegenüber kannte ihn ja nicht.

‚Kann schon sein' schickte er zurück.

‚Und was hältst du davon?' wollte ROG neugierig wissen.

Duncan schluckte. Dann riß er sich zusammen und schrieb wieder. ‚Na bis zur Hälfte ist es langweilig. Erst danach wird's so richtig interessant' gab er an.

Fast eine ganze Minute kam nichts. Dann erschien ein freundlich lächelnder Smiley und der Satz ‚Dann wärst du ja genau der Richtige für mich.'

Gleich darauf kam eine weitere Frage angeschossen. ‚Wie siehst du eigentlich aus?'

Duncan grübelte darüber nach, ob er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluß, daß sein Gegenüber ihn sicher nicht durch so eine dürftige Beschreibung auf der Straße erkennen konnte. Außerdem wohnte die Person sicher am anderen Ende des Landes, so daß sie sich nie über den Weg laufen würden. So tippte er ‚groß, dunkelbraune Haare, gebräunter Teint, und du?'

‚Passend' kam es zurück. ‚Ebenfalls groß und braune Haare.' Dann kam noch ein Augenaufschlagssmiley hinterher. ‚Bist du auch gut durchtrainiert?'

‚Ich gehe zwar nicht ins Fitnessstudio' antwortete Duncan ‚aber ich übe aktiv Kampfsport aus.'

‚Ich meinte doch kein Fitnessstudio.' erschien es auf dem Bildschirm. ‚Sondern ob du Ausdauer im Bett hast...' ein grinsendes Gesicht strahlte ihn nach dieser Frage an.

Duncan schluckte. ‚Bist du immer so anzüglich im Internet' fragte er dann, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß er keine Antwort mehr bekommen sollte. Doch er bekam eine.

‚Was heißt hier anzüglich??? Ich bin richtig harmlos...für diiiiiiieeeesen Chat'

Duncan wurde mißtrauisch. ‚Was heißt hier: diesen Chat?'

‚Na das hier ist doch ein Erotikchat, da geht es sonst viiiiiel anzüglicher zu.'

Duncan schluckte *Ein Erotikchat? Hilfe*

‚Oder bist du prüde?' erschien schon wieder eine Nachricht.

Duncans Wangen färbten sich tiefrosa. Er sah sich zwar nicht als prüde an, aber das war nun doch zuviel für ihn. Er in einem Erotikchat??

Seine Finger flogen förmlich über die Tasten und die Worte ‚Entschuldige, aber ich muß gehen.' erschienen.

Dann verließ er auf schnellstem Wege den Chat.

Er unterbrach die Verbindung zum Internet und fuhr den Computer herunter.

Eine Zeit lang saß er still da und betrachtete den schwarzen Bildschirm. Dann beschloß er zu telefonieren. Er rief seinen Freund Methos an.

***

Methos saß vor seinem eigenen Computer und starrte auf den Chat. *Hat er also doch das Fracksausen bekommen...* grinste er in sich hinein.

Da klingelte sein Telefon. Er nahm den Hörer ab und fragte in die Muschel „Ja?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete sich ein leicht aufgelöster Duncan.

Methos bekam einen Lachanfall.

***

„Wieso lachst du so unverschämt?" fragte Duncan in sein Telefon. „Habe ich etwa einen Witz gemacht, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"

„So könnte man sagen..." Methos kicherte immer noch.

Duncan war so langsam beleidigt. „Ich wollte eigentlich mal jemand, mit dem ich reden kann, aber wenn du mich nur auslachst..."

Da ratterte der Aufzug und Amanda kam, vollgepackt mit Einkaufstüten, in die Wohnung spaziert. „Na, hat Our Noble Hero fleißig gechattet?" fragte sie gerade heraus und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ach das heißt das..." meinte Duncan, immer noch den Telefonhörer am Ohr.

„Natürlich heißt das so..." kam Methos Stimme daraus vor.

MacLeod wandte sich wieder dem alten Mann zu. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon wir reden..."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Methos mit einem scheinheiligen Unterton in der Stimme.

Duncan stutzte. Konnte Methos es vielleicht doch wissen?? Vielleicht hatte Amanda ihn angerufen. Aber wenn schon, er konnte immerhin nicht wissen, was ihm gerade so Peinliches passiert war.

Beruhigt sprach er zu seinem Freund. „Amanda hat dir also meinen Chatnamen verraten? Egal," er holte noch einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort „jedenfalls hatte ich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch."

Aus dem Hörer war wieder dieses hinterlistige Lachen zu vernehmen. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, daß du dein Gespräch ‚interessant' fandest." Das Wörtchen interessant betonte der alte Mann besonders und dann...ließ er die Bombe platzen. Mit einer ganz einfachen Frage: „Mac, gibst du mir mal Amanda? Ich muß sie fragen, ob dir die zweite Hälfte des Kamasutra wirklich besser gefällt..."

Duncan lief endgültig rot an. Dann brüllte er, wie ein wildes Tier. „AMAAAAAAANDAAAAA..."

Diese wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, mit ihren Einkäufen. Doch Duncans Schrei hielt sie zurück. „Was ist denn?" fragte sie scheinheilig und erprobte ihren vielgeübten Augenaufschlag.

„Was heißt ROG?"

*Really old Guy* dachte die Unsterbliche automatisch. Doch laut meinte sie nur. „Ich muß gehen Duncan, ich hab einen ganz wichtigen Termin..." dann huschte sie aus der Tür und verschwand wieder. Macs Kreditkarte hatte sie zu seinem Trost auf dem Tisch liegen lassen.

Duncan nahm wieder den Hörer ans Ohr. „Das werde ich dir irgendwann heimzahlen." schwor er seinem Freund Rache. Dann knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel und verließ wütend seine Wohnung.

***

Methos lag unterdessen zuhause vor dem Computer und konnte nicht aufhören sich vor Lachen auszuschütten.

Kurz darauf kam die neugierige Amanda angewetzt.

Methos ließ sie herein und erzählte ihr vom Chat.

Dann lachten sie beide, bis ein wütender MacLeod an die Tür klopfte.

Sie sahen sich gehetzt an. „Hast du einen Hinterausgang?" fragte sie sorgenvoll.

„Na aber immer." meinte Methos nur, packte schnell das Notwendigste und gemeinsam verschwanden sie.

Als Duncan durch die Tür brach war niemand mehr zu sehen. Ein kleiner Zettel hing am Computer, mit der Aufschrift: Bis zum nächsten Chat...

Ende


End file.
